


Lay Me Down

by parknerislife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Sam Smith Song, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, major character death sorta idk, sorta canon compliant but not completely, this is just to help me cope with the never ending pit of despair endgame left me in, we ignore canon in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknerislife/pseuds/parknerislife
Summary: I don't really know how to write a summary... but Peter gets snapped and Harley is sad.





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this song or these characters! The fic is based off of Lay Me Down by Sam Smith. 
> 
> Warning: spoilers if you haven't seen endgame yet!! 
> 
> This is my first fic so please let me know what you think!

**Yes I do, I believe**

**That day I will be, where I was**

**Right there, right next to you**

**And it's hard, the days just seem so dark**

**The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you**

 

Harley watched as Tony and Peter went into space. Harley watched as Thanos snapped his fingers and everyone he knew, Mj, Ned, May, turned to dust. He watched as Carol brought a ship down from space and prayed that Peter was on that ship.  _Please, please, please let him be ok_ Harley thought as Carol landed on the grass. He looked fratic and distraught as Tony and Nebula exited the ship with no sign of Peter. Harley could feel his breath picking up as panic set in. 

"I'm so sorry, Harley" Tony said. He fell to the ground as the cries were forced from his mouth. 

"No, no! He can't be gone!" Harley sobbed as Pepper ran to him and held him close. 

 

**Your touch, you skin, where do I begin?**

**No words can explain, the way i'm missing you**

**Deny this emptiness, this hole that i'm inside**

**These tears, they tell their own story**

**You told me not to cry when you were gone**

**But the feelings overwhelming, it's much too strong**

 

It had been six months since the snap. Six months since Harley had seen Peter, since he had last been able to hold Peter. Harley helped with post snap recovery. To everyone else it seemed like he was fine. His mother and sister had died years before the snap and so they believed he hadn't lost anyone. But the people closest to him knew, they knew he lost Peter. He cried himself to sleep every night and then woke up the next morning to help others just like Peter would want him to. 

 

**Can I lay by your side, next to you, you**

**And make sure you're alright**

**I'll take care of you,**

**And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**

 

When the avengers announced that they found a way to reverse the snap everyone was ecstatic. Everyone would be getting their loved ones back. People celebrated, parties were thrown. Harley however was focused on one thing. He would be getting his Peter back. 

The avengers went through time, gathered the stones, and Bruce brought everyone back. Peter materialized in front of Harley.  

 

I **'m reaching out to you**

**Can you hear my call**

**This hurt that I've been through**

**I'm missing you, missing you like crazy**

 

Harley stared at Peter. He couldn't believe it. After six months he finally had his Peter back. Harley ran to the other boy and hugged him so tight that Tony could've swore they were going to be glued together. Resting his head against his boyfriends for the first time in six months he kissed him. The kiss was anything but desperate and was filled with all the love the two boys felt for each other, all the hurt and loss of the past six months. 

"I love you" Harley said as he pulled back from Peters lips and rested against his forehead. He said it so quiet that if it weren't for Peters enhanced hearing he might not have been able to hear it. 

"I love you too" Peter responded just loud enough for Harley to hear after. 

 

**Can I lay by your side, next to you, you**

**And make sure you're alright**

**I'll take care of you,**

**And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**

 

As Harley went to bed that night he looked over at Peter who was curled up against his side. He wasn't able to fall asleep until he was 100% certain Peter wasn't going to disappear again but that was ok with him as long as he had his Peter back. He pressed a kiss to the smaller boys forehead as he was almost asleep promising to always take care of him even if Peter couldn't hear him. 

 

**Can I lay by you side, next to you, to you**

 

A year later Harley and Peter cried as Harley got down on one knee and asked Peter to spend the rest of his life with him like there was any doubt they were ever not going to. A year after that they cried more happy tears as they exchanged vows and promised to love each other forever and then a week later Morgan was born. Looking over at the love of his life, his husband, laying next to him sound asleep Harley only had one thought.  _It can't get any better than this can it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading as I said this is my first fic so any constructive criticism or comments are super appreciated!!


End file.
